The Heir to the Light
category:MissionsHeir to the Light, The de:San d'Oria-Mission 9-2 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Trade 8 stacks of crystals to one of the gate guards, or repeat Mission 1-2 10 times for the necessary Rank Points to get the mission. *After accepting the mission, zone into Northern San d'Oria for a long cutscene. (5 minutes of spamming Enter key) *At the end of the first cutscene, zone into the Chateau d'Oraguille for another cutscene. During this cutscene you will be given orders to head to Qu'Bia Arena. *Now gather a full party of level 70+. Only players that have previously done the mission, or are currently doing the mission, can enter the BCNM. ie, if you know someone that is part of a different allegiance (say, Windurst) but has completed San d'Oria's Mission storyline, they can assist. :Having a mage that can Sleepga is useful for this mission. Sleepga II is not necessary as these Orcs will fall quickly to a level 75 DD job. *Enter Fei'Yin, watch a cutscene, and proceed to Qu'Bia Arena. Once the party is ready, enter the 75 capped BCNM (aka buffs will wear). *Upon entering the BCNM, an event will begin. Once you appear in the battlefield, cast your pre-fight buffs. **No EXP is lost upon death in this BCNM. Part 1 *The enemies in part 1 are: ** Death Clan Destroyer (Warmachine WHM, will not sleep) ** Yukvok of Clan Death (Orc RNG, will not sleep) ** 3xWorgbut of Clan Death, 3xRallbrog of Clan Death, 3xVangknok of Clan Death (other Orcs, susceptible to Sleep/Lullaby) * Have your tank round up all the orcs for the Black Mage/Bard/Blue Mage to Sleepga. ** Alternatively, have your BRD Lullaby-tank like in Steamed Sprouts: start the fight by casting Foe Lullaby on the RNG. It won't stick, but will cause all the other Orcs to swarm the Bard. Horde Lullaby, wait for them to awake, and repeat. * Next it is imperative you silence the Warmachine. Strangely enough, that hulking thing is actually a White Mage and will cast Curaga quite often, waking the horde up and causing problems. * As such, kill the Warmachine first, Ranger second then pick off the remaining orcs. It does not matter on which orc you do next after the RNG is dead. They are easy prey. * Keep a weak one alive and slept and rest to full. Killing the final orc will trigger an event. * Alternative to killing them quicker, have a smn kill some of the orcs. They are INCREDIBLY weak to Predator Claws. Part 2 *For Part 2, Prince Trion will join you. Mages must keep him alive because, if he falls, your party will be ejected from the battlefield. Prince Trion will wait for a short time before he randomly engages one of the mobs. This part of the BCNM will consist of 3 Orcs: **Warlord Rojgnoj (PLD) **Rojgnoj's Left Hand (BLM) **Rojgnoj's Right Hand (DRK) *The desired order should be BLM - PLD - DRK. However, Trion will randomly attack one of them. The tank should engage the PLD (as he is 'VERY' resistant to sleep, but not immune) and the DDs with provoke should go after whatever Trion goes with. If you get lucky, Trion will go after the Paladin helping you immensely. Even if Trion goes to another one, if you have SMN in the PT, just keep the SMN on the BLM. Get that one down at all cost as it will destroy you if you're not careful. The Red or White Mage should be focused on silencing everyone, though the Paladin will prove difficult to silence while the Black Mage sleeps whatever is not being engaged at the moment. The Red or White Mage should keep Trion alive for even though he's a Paladin, his attached AI isn't all that intelligent. Once all three orcs are dead, another event will occur. Afterwards *Zone into Northern San d'Oria for short cutscene. *Return to Chateau d'Oraguille and click on the Great Hall for a cutscene. *Go to the heavy stone door in King Ranperre's Tomb at H-8 of the first map for a cutscene. *Report back to Halver for a final cutscene and your reward. **There is an epilogue cutscene that can be gotten upon entering Southern San d'Oria. **There is also a cutscene with Pieuje and Shamonde if you click on the Papal Chambers door at the top floor of the Cathedral. **There is a cutscene if you click on Pieuje's door in Chateau d'Oraguille. **There is a cutscene if you click on Trion's door in Chateau d'Oraguille. Strategies *Easy prey by 75SSAM/NIN and 75RDM/BLM. SAM used Meat Mithkabob and RDM used Tavnazian Taco. **1st part RDM aggro all then Elemental Seal Sleepga, SAM fight WHM > 8 Pets > RNG > full rest > last pet. SAM kept 200 TP and Meditate up. **2nd part RDM Sleep DRK, SAM assist Trion, seems Trion will always engage BLM first, Sekkanoki > Tachi: Yukikaze > Tachi: Gekko > Meditate > Tachi: Kasha will kill BLM. SAM kept assist Trion. When fighting DRK, Meikyo Shisui then solo a light skillchain because DRK may use Blood Weapon. *Using the above strategey, duoed with 75SAM/NIN(hume) and 75WHM/BLM(mithra) with little trouble in 21min. **1st part SAM walks in and aggroes all the mobs while WHM opens with Elemental Seal + Sleepga (only one minion woke up early, then keept it slept with repose after). keeping Stoneskin Blink and Aquaveil up for when they're hitting you. Healer's Duckbills helped too, never got interuptted even with all 10 mobs hitting me. using Healer's Briault Cleric's Mitts and Balrahn's Ring to sleep, stuck every time, except the one at the start. WHM should try and rest for mp when they can, (I ended on 1 minion with 8mp left after i slept it with repose). **2nd part WHM opens with Elemental Seal + Sleepga again. Trion went for the PLD > DRK > BLM. the PLD took a little time to get down, while the WHM keeps his arms slept with repose, then the SAM used Meikyo Shisui on the DRK, and finised with the blm. *Can be duo'd by a 75DRK/SAM and 75RDM/BLM. Both of us used a Tavnazian Taco and Protect IV to help with defense. Used Meditate and then waited until recast timer was ready before going in. :Part 1, DRK casts Dread Spikes and Seigan + Third Eye and runs in to aggro the mobs. RDM uses Elemental Seal and Sleepga's the weak orcs once they surround the DRK. (RDM needs to keep Stoneskin and Phalanx up at all times as he will be controlling all the mobs while the DRK picks them off.) RDM will now kite the ranger orc around and continue using Sleepga on the weaker orcs while the DRK takes care of the Warmachine. When the machine falls, the DRK will pick the weak orcs off one by one (leave one alive). After all but one of the weak orcs are dead, he will kill the ranger orc. Keep the last orc slept until the RDM is finished resting to full. Kill the last orc and part 2 begins. :Part 2, RDM should Elemental Seal and Sleepga the DRK and BLM orcs to begin with (also just a note, ES never made sleep stick on the paladin even though above it says he is not immune). Trion seems to go for the BLM first most of the time (we did it a few times before we won and he always went for BLM first). The RDM should keep Gravity on the PLD (if Trion does not go for him first) and kite him. Help Trion kill the first mob and he should then head to the other sleeping orc (maybe the PLD if lucky). The RDM must keep an eye on Trion's health at all times because he can die extremely quickly. After the BLM and DRK are down, it is pretty much down hill from there. Just beat on the PLD with Trion and kite it during Invincible with the help of Gravity. *Trio'd by Pld/nin(Zonnashi, Hume), Whm/blm(Fishfoe, Hume), and War/nin(Thunderhawk, Galka) *Entered, the whm buffed, and kept haste on the pld throughout the entire battle. Pld used Sentinel and aggro'd everything in the BCNM, Whm used Elemental Seal Sleepga. Pld pulled Death Clan Destroyer(White Mage) to the entrance of the BC and held it there. War killed Yukvok of Clan Death(Ranger) in the side rooms of the BC, all the while the Whm kept the other 9 Orcs Slept and kited when neccisary in the BC circle. The war received one Cure V while fighting the rng. When the rng was dead war assisted the pld with the whm warmachine. After the whm was dead pld and war picked off the remaining weak orcs one at a time and left one orc till the end. Rested till full Hp/Mp. The orcs are very weak, war could take off 70%~ of ones Hp with a Raging Rush. After fully rested kill the last orc. *2nd part Trion when after Rojgnoj's Left Hand(Black Mage). Whm silenced the Blm, and War killed it along with Trion. Pld Kited Warlord Rojgnoj and Rojgnoj's Right Hand untill the Blm was dead. Note: Pld had Crimson Cuisses. Trion then Went after Rojgnoj's Right Hand(Dark Knight) and the War took him out. Watch out for Blood Weapon as it healed the drk from 20% back to 40% very quickly. Try to keep haste on whoever at this point if you are tanking the drk while subbing nin. After drk was dead all went after Warlord Rojgnoj. Pld tanked it and kited during its invincible, kiting wasn't really neccisary tho. Fight ended with everybody in good shape and whm over 50% mp. Buffs and food used: Protectra V, Shellra V, Haste, Pld: Tavnazian Taco, War: Meat Mithkabob. Thunderhawk~ (Cerberus) 12:57 am(MTN) *Safety in numbers? Bst/War, Bst/Pld, Rdm/Whm, Rdm/Blm (all level 75) for a very easy and fun fight! :Part 1, Bst/War sics carrie on the RNG and lets them all link, then pulls them all back to the entrance where the Rdm/Blm sleeps them. Pull the RNG back into the hallway and let him play with carrie, then return to the main room. As they all leave, Bst/Pld pulls the war machine off the pack and holds it in the main room, starts killing with the Rdm/Whm. Bst/War returns and the war machine goes down fast! Pull carrie back with the RNG still attached and finish him off (carrie got him to 30% solo), then kill off the 9 crowding the entrance while the Rdm/Blm keeps up sleepga. Hold one to rest for part 2. :Part 2, Bst/Pld uses carrie and pulls the PLD into the hallway to play with her before Trion moves. Bst/War starts in on the Left Hand (BLM) while the Rdm/Blm sleeps the Right Hand. Bst/War uses provoke and snarl to get hate off Trion and onto the pet. Bst/Pld returns to help take out the Left Hand and then the Right Hand (keep feeding the pet on the PLD !!!) then call Carrie back to bring the main mob back in. All hands on deck and take him down quickly (he has very high regen and was still at 100% when he came back in!). Our clear time was 21 mins, 15 secs - plenty of time! *Trio'd by 75PLD/WAR, 75BLU/NIN, 75SCH/RDM **Part 1: Entered the fight and buffed up. BLU used Diamondhide and Diffusion Cocoon and SCH use Accession Phalanx before PLD ran in and aggroed all the mobs. SCH remained on Dark Arts the entire first half of the fight sleeping the orcs with Manifestation Sleep II and Gravity and Bind. PLD and BLU kept themselves healed pretty well and took down the Warmachine followed by the RNG. SCH kept the Warmachine silenced with Chaotic Eye as backup. After the NMs were dead, killed orc by orc and rested up on the last one. **Part 2: Easy fight now, PLD ran in and aggroed all the mobs and SCH switched to Light Arts to heal and Silence the BLM. Just took em down one by easily. Also Accession buffs do effect Trion so you can buff him with Stoneskin, Phalanx, and any other buff you want. Fight took around 15 mins. *Duo by BLU/NIN and WHM/BLM :WHM and BLU traded off sleeping the Orcs with Sleepga and Soporific. The RNG didn't sleep but it did not matter since his attacks were weak. WHM then healed while BLU fought off the Orcs one by one. Order was Warmachine (stun Curaga) -> RNG -> Other EP Orcs. Rest to full while last Orc slept. For Part 2 WHM used ES Sleepga and waited for Trion to choose an Orc. BLU use Soporific for resists and Actinic Burst to keep hate off WHM and Trion. Go all out with physical spells for the first two Orcs and they will go down quickly (unless the PLD is first which will take a little more time). BLU used Tavnazian Taco. Fight took 27 minutes. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:The Rites of Succession will be held at the cathedral in Northern San d'Oria. You are to report there for guard duty.